User blog:Jim Logan/My take on Second Son
Alright now that a few months have passed since Second Son's release I can do a semi-review, kinda retrospective on the game. If you haven't played the game, seriously stop reading and just leave now, because I will be spoiling and I don't want people complaining in the comments. I will be going off the canon path for this one so don't be surprised if you don't see anything mentioned about it, alright? Okay let's start with the backstory. Set in what we can assume is the year 2018, "exactly" seven years after the events of InFamous 2, Bioterrorists have been hunted down and captured and those that aren't are hated world-wide(Hmm..sounds like X-men...). This, is a nice set up. Now enter Delsin Rowe, a young "rebel" who spends most of his time parkouring and pulling pranks on his cop brother(hmm sounds like that one alternate universe Spiderman). On any normal day a bus crashes near his tribe's reserve and when Delsin goes to help, he receives the power of one of the Bioterrorists, Hank. Delsin chases him through the Longhouse to try and capture the escapee to get answers and meets Brooke Augustine who after questioning how he surived an engagement with Hank, Delsin reveals he is a Conduit, which she scoffs off and disables his tribe, leading Delsin to swear to help his tribe and heal them. This is cool, it's familiar yet fresh. 8/10 The cast. This is where the game, in my honest opinion kinda lacks. Delsin is the cookie cutter rebel character where the entire game he tries to give off the "Will I help them or won't I?"(Hmm kinda like a certain someone...) the entire game even though he will in the end. Reggie is a discount Zeke Dunbar, just as a cop he's Delsin's moral compass and he tends to get really annoying by the time he gets off'd. Abigail Walker in my eyes is just a discount Nix. She's Delsin's evil moral compass, she tries to convince him to take the "easy way" out, to have the most innocents killed, etc etc. Yes I know she has a huge following but I really don't see why. Brooke is Bertrand reversed, and I feel she was a nice villain and a good foil for Delsin. What I think was missing from the game was a rival, there was a similar issue to InFamous 2 but that's only a minor, personal nitpick. Overall the cast is weak despite it's increase from the last game. 7/10 The story. I am not going to explain everything that happens, but truly it's another InFamous game. A locked down city, a hero who rescues the people from the evil tyrannical overlords. Someone dies. Good guy wins in the end. I'd usually give this a lower score like I did with Metal Gear Solid 2, but this is an InFamous game, we really don't see any major improvement in the story department between games, seeing how often they get budget cuts. 7/10 The powers and graphics - The powers, like the graphics were nice, the city looked so real with the photo realism but like the different powers were just bleh. Okay let me explain. The powers all felt the same when you get down to them and some were very over powered like Neon while the Concrete power just felt unfinished and some of the animations for Concrete will actually not complete sometimes. The graphics are nice as I said, but as you get further into the city there was just little variety like between the greater New Marais and Flood Town. 7/10 Sequel? Well although there's no official word as of yet, there have been rumors Sucker Punch is developing yet another sequel with Delsin being the main character, my only question is; where would they go from here? Delsin literally beat the only villain left in the world. The only thing I can think of is Delsin finding some reality-bending Conduit, take his powers, break into Beast Cole's universe and try and kill him. Overall, I give the game a 7 out of 10. It's not a perfect game, but then again no game is. It had enough changes and improvements to be a true sequel and not just glorified DLC, but in the story and character department there were some downgrades. Category:Blog posts